


i'll love you softly, quietly, and you'll love him loudly, vibrantly

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, a little bit of a happy ending maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: It's like this: Kaitlyn loves AJ, but nothing is ever simple when she's concerned.





	i'll love you softly, quietly, and you'll love him loudly, vibrantly

AJ jumps into Kaitlyn’s arms, legs locking around her waist and smile turned up about a million. It’s her megawatt smile and her brown eyes plead for forgiveness. Kaitlyn gives it, of course. Her arms curl around AJ’s lower back, squeezing the girl she loves tightly. She savors the feel of her in her arms. They always choose each other in the end. AJ hops down, confused expression turning to glee when Kaitlyn turns around and is promptly kicked in the face by Tamina.

 

Hey, she never said they don't choose to hurt each other. It’s not always love and rainbows, sometimes it’s tears and broken hearts. That's just the way it is.

 

It’s the way it’s always been.

 

* * *

 

“AJ, are you sure you want to date Daniel? I mean, I guess he’s been pretty nice so far, but we-” Kaitlyn cuts herself off, clearing her throat awkwardly and fidgeting with her hands before pushing herself to continue. “Well, I thought _we_ were kinda a, um, a _thing._ ” Kaitlyn glances up, eyes soft.

 

AJ blushes, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. “Oh, Kait, you know I love you, and I _do_ enjoy what we do together, but Danny and I are so much more. He _completes_ me, and when I’m with him I feel something I’ve never felt before. It might be too soon, but I _love_ him. Honest to god, I’m in love with him.” AJ looks like she’s melting in on herself, body softening and smile going dreamy. She looks content, and Kaitlyn recognizes the silly smile on her face as the one she puts there after going down on her for twenty minutes until she comes.

 

“AJ,” Kaitlyn says hesitantly, reaching out and taking AJ’s hand in hers. “Don’t you think that it’s soon to be talking about love?”

 

It’s the wrong thing to say, apparently, because AJ’s jaw tightens and her usually warm eyes go cold and harden. Kaitlyn’s never seen her look like that before, or at least not directed at her. “I feel what I feel, Kaitlyn. Sorry that I’m not in love with you, but at least I’m not uselessly pining away for a girl she’ll never have.” AJ snaps, voice sharp.

 

Kaitlyn laughs, partly in disbelief and partly in anger. “Jesus, AJ. I’m not, like, _in love with you_ or whatever.” She is, fuck she is so in love with her that it hurts to breathe sometimes. “I just think Daniel is a condescending asshole.”

 

The anger disappears from AJ as quickly as it came. Her lower lip trembles, and her eyes glisten with tears. “Oh, Kaitlyn, I’m sorry. That was shitty, and mean, and uncalled for. God, I’m such a bitch. I just really thought you’d be happy for me.”

 

Kaitlyn's resolve wavers, and she’s leaning forward to capture AJ in a hug before she’s realized she’s moving. “AJ, it’s fine. I _am_ happy for you, honest. I just think Daniel is a dick, that’s all.”

 

AJ blinks at her, eyes watery. She sniffles slightly, arms wrapped tightly around Kaitlyn’s middle. “I love you, Kait.” She says.

 

Kaitlyn sighs. “Yeah, I love you, too, AJ.”

 

* * *

 

AJ’s curled around her in bed. Kaitlyn’s grinning, satisfaction evident in her smile even while her legs are tingling. “God, you give the best head.” Kaitlyn glances at her lover, wrapped tightly in Kaitlyn’s arms.

 

“Not possible. You give the best head, babe.” AJ argues.

 

Kaitlyn’s insides glow at the pet name. “Okay, but that thing you do with your tongue-”

 

“Yeah, but that thing you do with _your_ tongue-”

 

The conversation dissolves into giggles, and warm looks shared between them. “I love you.” Kaitlyn tells her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

 

AJ’s face turns serious. “Kaitlyn-”

 

“I know.” She interrupts. “AJ, you’re my best friend. I love you. I don't get why you won't let me love you as a best friend.”

 

AJ leans closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I’m sorry. I just- I just don't want to hurt you.” AJ admits.

 

 _You already have._ Kaitlyn doesn't say. “You can't hurt me, AJ. You couldn't hurt a fly.”

 

AJ scoffs, eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah right. I’d kick that fly’s ass.”

 

“Yeah,” Kaitlyn's throat feels tight all of a sudden. “You totally would.”

 

* * *

 

“Daniel is a douchebag, AJ! Just dump him, and we can move on from this disastrous relationship.” Kaitlyn snaps, storming into their shared apartment with three grocery bags on each arm.

 

 _“We?_ Last I checked, Kait, there was only a me and Daniel in this relationship. When the _hell_ did you become part of my relationship? Huh?” AJ shouts, rounding on the two-toned girl.

 

“Ever since you started complaining about him all the time. Daniel does this, Daniel does that. Just break up with him if he frustrates you so much.” Kaitlyn runs a hand through her hair, already feeling the tears building in her eyes. Fights with AJ always make her super emotional.

 

“Daniel may get on my nerves but he’s a _good_ person.” AJ says defensively, brown eyes bright with anger.

 

“Bullshit! Just admit he’s a terrible person, AJ!” Kaitlyn growls, turning to face her best friend.

 

“Just admit you’re in love with me!” AJ yells, small hands clenched into fists. Kaitlyn’s whole body goes cold. “That’s why you don't like Daniel, isn't it? You’ve had some dumb little fantasy about me loving you back, but I don't, and I’m _happy_ with Daniel. So just-” AJ flinches at the sound Kaitlyn’s fist makes when it hits the counter top.

 

“Stop.” Her voice doesn't come out authoritative, but tired and sad and small. AJ looks at her, looks at the tears sliding down her cheeks, the red of her hand, and her hunched shoulders. AJ feels guilty for one awful moment, but she forces it back. _No, Kaitlyn needs to know that I don't feel that way about her,_ AJ convinces herself.

 

“I love you.” Kaitlyn whispers. “Okay, AJ? I admit it. I’m in love with you.”

 

“I don't feel the same way, Kaitlyn. You made me feel good, emotionally and physically, but Daniel makes me feel good, too. When he smiles at me it feels like I’ve done something right for once.” She doesn't mention that when Kaitlyn smiles at her it feels like sunshine, warm and soft.

 

“Well, then.” Kaitlyn straightens, her whole demeanor turning cold. “I wish you and Daniel all the best. Please leave.” AJ leaves.

 

* * *

 

She comes back when Daniel breaks up with her, and when Punk ditches her, and Kane, and John Cena, and Dolph Ziggler. Kaitlyn lets her in every time, and learns to expect her absence in the morning.

 

It’s sad, but Kaitlyn's spent so much time loving AJ that she doesn't know how not to. It’s instinctual. Every time she sees AJ her body aches to hold her, to make her happy.

 

She hates it, though. Hates how weak AJ makes her feel because she can reduce her to a dopey puddle of love when she smiles at her.

 

* * *

 

The thing is that AJ loves her back. AJ just doesn't know how to express it, so she tries to bring her pain so the happy moments are brighter than usual. It’s fucked up, and AJ’s getting better at it. She’s loving her softer without that harsh lighting pressing down on them.

 

It’s different now.


End file.
